


The Chesterfield Provocation.

by SchmillionPizza



Series: The New Statesman [1]
Category: The New Statesman (TV 1987)
Genre: Aftercare, Boss/Employee Relationship, Corrupted Politians, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Light BDSM, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Sexual Content, Tranquilizers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmillionPizza/pseuds/SchmillionPizza
Summary: Alan B’Stard is horrible. He should not be allowed to have any women near him at any time.TW: Just in case you didn’t see the tags. Dubious Consent and drugging are abound in this one.Plus it’s Alan B’Stard. You know what you’re in for.COMPLETED
Series: The New Statesman [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177505
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: 
> 
> I do not condone the acts depicted in this work. I like many authors are interested in exploring these topics through fan fiction, fantasy and plus the character of Alan B’Stard is an interesting one. Even if it’s satire. 
> 
> He would absolutely manipulate a pretty lady that was attracted to him into committing adultery. I think that is completely in his character. 
> 
> Just so we’re all clear. Cool? Cool.

Ah. The first day of the new session of the year. So much excitement. Money being passed around like appetizers at a cocktail party. Back room deals. Scandals. New secretaries to seduce and conquest. The poor were their poorest and the rich were getting richer. He didn’t even have to see his wife this morning. 

Alan B’Stard was having a fantastic day. 

He walked into his office as usual but he found it in impeccable condition. A hot cup of coffee just the way he liked it, his preferred newspaper and a pack of his brand of cigarettes awaited him on his desk. 

He raised a brow. “Piers..is this you trying to make up for doing something idiotic?” Alan bellowed looking around. 

“Oh no , Mr.B’Stard. That was me. I thought you’d like to have things in order on your first day back!” A female voice rang out. A brunette with a bob cut walked into his office from the small lavatory that was attached to it. 

A fit lady. Very attractive. Her royal blue blouse caught his eye. Scratch that, Alan B’Stard was having an AMAZING day. 

“Oh. How considerate...and ah...who might you be?” He asked grinning manically. 

“Amelia Chesterfield, your new secretary. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” She offered her hand to him. He took it and kissed it. 

“Amelia...A lovely name..how long have you been working for Parliament?” He said brows waggling. 

“Oh. Today’s my first day actually. I’m quite nervous.” She said chuckling. 

“Oh, No need to be. You’re working for the largest majority, Darling. I’ll be sure to take care of you...” he laughed evilly. 

He leaned in as if he was going to kiss her but Piers came in and she walked over to him resulting in Alan nearly falling. 

“Mr.Fletcher-Dervish! Hello!” She said. 

“Oh. Hello there.” Piers said always friendly and sweet. 

“ I’m Amelia Chesterfield. Your new secretary! And I have something for you!” She reached into her bag that was on Alan’s desk. He was flabbergasted. 

She pulled out his Teddy. Fresh and clean. Repaired. Good as new. 

“Oh! Pooh! You look wonderful! Thank you so much! This was very thoughtful!” Piers said. 

“ I also took the liberty of sending your wife flowers as well. I tried to send your wife flowers, Mr. B’Stard but no flower shop would deliver to your house.” 

“ I have a no tipping policy. And what’s this rubbish about being Pier’s secretary? I thought you were mine!” He was confused and angry. Only he deserved a secretary this attractive. 

“Oh well, I’m the secretary for you both. Budget cuts, you know. They needed the extra money for The Prime Minister’s pantsuit budget.” Amelia said. 

“...Listen. Piers works for me...I know what’s best for him. So any decisions about him need to be brought to my attention. So you’re basically and exclusively MY secretary.” He said. Raising his brows to make his point clear. 

“Oh, well. Alright Mr.B’Stard. You’re the boss.” She said shrugging. 

He grinned. He liked this one. Only if all women could be this compliant. 

“Indeed I am. I’ll need you to go ahead and order my lunch, pick up my bill requests and...accompany me to dinner this evening.”he snuck that last one in quick. 

“What was that last one, Sir?” She raised a brow. 

“Dinner. To ...celebrate the new session and your first day...My treat.” Alan said, laying the charm on thick. 

“Oooh you should take him up on that Miss Chesterfield. He doesn’t treat that oft-“ he stepped on Pier’s foot to shut him up. 

“How lovely. The other secretaries told me you were a nightmare to work for.” She said smiling. Oblivious to the complete monster that was standing infront of her. 

“...Oh, You know as well as I women tend to hold grudges when their feelings aren’t reciprocated.” He said creeping an arm around her, leading her out of his office. Giving a wink to Piers on his way out. 

...

Alan escorted her not to a restaurant but to a hotel room. 

She was confused. 

“I know this is a bit unconventional. But you know how the liberal media is, they’d see me out with someone who wasn’t my wife and have a field day with it..” he said showing her in. Grinning. 

“In you go.” He waved her in. 

He closed the door after she walked in. He came up from behind her and lifted her up by her waist. 

She shrieked a little out of shock. 

“You’re as light as a feather, Darling!!..” he chuckled throwing her on the bed. 

Alan grinned. He opened the mini-bar and took out a smallish bottle of Prosecco. 

“Mr.B’Stard..You didn’t intend on having dinner tonight did you? Oh...I ..I should go. Before I do something I’ll regret. “She raised up but he sat her back down. 

“Oh now now...Amelia. Don’t assume the worst of yourself. You’re too green to know that..this is perfectly natural. It happens all the time, really. You’ve seen the gallery during proceedings haven’t you?...All those ladies are in line for me yet here I am with you..” he grinned and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. 

Lord she was attractive. Green eyes. Big eyes that were so innocent. He couldn’t wait to corrupt her. 

She smiled at him. 

“You’re married though.” She looked worried. “...In name only, Darling. She’s quite unhappy..she won’t touch me.” He said halfway lying. Sarah didn’t touch him because she was bored with him. He was quite predictable in bed. 

“...So this won’t affect our professional relationship?” She said. Not wanting to be a cliche. The young, nubile secretary sleeping with her boss. 

Though honestly it wouldn’t be the worst thing. She did want to work for him because she was attracted to him. She was only human. 

He smiled evilly and poured them two glasses.  
“Mum’s the word, Darling..” 

Of course he had slipped a little something into her glass before he poured. Poor dear is so worked up. She needed to relax. Have a bit of fun.With him. 

He chuckled to himself as he held her glass to her lips and poured it down her throat. 

“There we are...The whole thing, Darling..Good girl..” 

She bristled at that patronage. 

“How are you feeling?..Relaxed?..” he chuckled laying her flat so he could unbutton her blouse. 

“....A little paranoid, Actually..” she said blinking when he laid her down. 

“We’ll just give that champagne about 5 minutes and all your worries will be gone..”he beeped her on the nose and smiled. 

He slipped her blouse off of her. “..Mm...Hello...You’ve got quite the pair of knockers for someone so petite...” 

She chuckled a little. “...I hate them...They make me feel fat..” 

“Oh, Silly dear...A huge belly and lunch buffets make you fat not ...marvelous breasts like these...” he said waggling his brows. Reaching behind her to take her bra off. He knew the tranquilizer was working when she didn’t cover herself. 

“Sir..” she murmured out. he sighed. “What?” 

“...I’m a virgin....” she said. He sprang upright. He widely blunk...

“Come again? Can you say that once more, Dear?” He leaned down closer to her. 

“...I’m a virgin...” he made the most devious face. 

He clapped for himself. What delightful news. 

“....Oh?...Well isn’t it my lucky day...Why is it, Chesterfield? Too picky? Too consumed with your..career?” Alan said quickly undoing his trousers. 

“....Scared...it would...hurt..” she drunkenly said. 

“Ohh well...I’m a seasoned ...dictator. I’ll be gentle with you, Dear Ammy...at first..” he grinned then turned the light out. 

... 

About 15 seconds later later the light came back on. 

He picked her up and took her into the very nice lavatory that came with this suite. She needed a bath. She was bleeding from their previous entanglement. He thankfully wore a rubber so not much actually got on him. They also had worked up a sweat. 

“Here we are...A nice warm bath...That wasn’t so scary was it?” He smiled stroking her hair. 

“...No....it was nice..You aren’t that big so it only hurt a little...” she smiled as water filled the tub. 

“...I’ll let that slide because you’re bleeding...” he said sliding off his boxers and socks to join her. He slipped in behind her. He stroked through her hair. Kissing on her neck. She whimpered feeling the tiny whispers of chest hair against her smooth back that had a few dark pink lashes from his belt. He slipped one arm around her to keep her still and upright. 

“....The wall is moving..” she said...dreamily. 

“Oh that’s the tranquilizer, Darling. You’re inhebriated. But I’m here..and honestly that’s the safest place in London to be..” he kissed her ear delicately. She was like a tiny new doll. A new toy for him play with. He would enjoy breaking her and putting her back together again. 

“...The warm water feels good...I’m not as sore...Though where you beat me with that belt stings a little...” she said in that half-awake tone. 

He dipped a wash cloth into the water and pressed it against her back. Illicitng a whimper from her.

“I don’t often provide after-care....But you’re special Amelia...You and I are going to have so much fun together.” He deviously chuckled and kissed her cheek. 

“The best part? You won’t remember any of this. It’s perfect isn’t it?” He said wrapping both arms around her waist and kissing the back of her neck. 

“Yes, Sir...Can you hold me a little closer?...The room feels like it’s moving...”

He chuckled. 

“Of course, My Dear...Don’t go falling off the edge of the world now...” he teasingly said. 

Oh yes, he would enjoy this new toy. 

Very. Very much.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is an AU we’re Alan has a secretary that is a decent person but isn’t as pure as Piers. She often acts as the one person that keeps them alive and does a lot of administrative cover-up for Alan. 
> 
> Also she acts as his sort of conscience. 
> 
> Even though it’s Alan B’Stard. Even though she’s his mistress.

Amelia was sitting at Alan’s desk. Typing away as he spoke. He was making a speech on women’s healthcare. 

“...and furthermore it is a woman’s god-given RIGHT to have access to healthcare, but only the attractive women...without attractive women staying alive how will we go on as a species?” 

He mused. “How does that sound, Miss Chesterfield?” 

“So far, it’s very riveting , Sir. Especially the bit where you compared the unborn to lucrative stock investments. Only you could make that work.” She giggled. 

“Yes...I am quite brilliant, Aren’t I?” 

He smirked and stood behind her. Looking down the front of her blouse. 

She looked back at him. 

“Oh, Don’t mind me. I’m just admiring your...dictation skills.” He smirked. 

She chuckled. 

“You know, Us normal looking women might get upset. I mean...it costs so much more for a woman to get healthcare than a man.” She said, sounding a little worried. 

“...What do you mean? Amelia. One of the things I love most about you...is that you literally have no ego. One of the most dangerous things on earth is a woman who knows she’s attractive.” He said crouching down to be eye-level with her. 

“So...you think I’m pretty then?” She asked smiling at him. 

He made a patronizing face. 

“Dear...you’re a dime piece. You don’t know it but there are men in this building that stare at your perky little bum when you walk away.” He leaned back a bit to look at her rear and smirked. 

“Oh!...Well I’m glad they noticed. I do Pilates three times a week.” She said not even considering that he was the “men” he was talking about. 

He got up and paced throughout the room. 

“...But you do have a point it’s going to cost more either way. I mean women have to have mammograms, cervical cancer screenings, pediatric care for a baby..” he made a disgusted face. 

“ and that’s not the half of it. Finding a doctor you really like is like...well pardon my forwardness, Sir but..it’s like finding a good bra..” Amelia said. 

“..I’ve always wondered what that meant. What the devil do you women mean when you say that?” He asked perplexed walking over to her. 

“Well...A good bra...it needs to be comfortable...gentle on your skin..” Alan started to gaze down at her bust. “ Doesn’t pinch you...also sometimes you get cup size too small and you end up spilling out over it and you have to put them back into it as the day goes on it’s such a bother.” She said. Putting her face in her palm. 

Alan dabbed his forehead with a handkerchief. 

“Yes..I-I had...no idea.. if you ever need a man’s opinion on...a bra. I’m available.” He grinned and was very, very close to her. His hand was on her knee. 

Sir Steven came barging in. Alan shrieked in surprise. The sound startling him enough to fall. His head landing in Amelia’s lap. 

“B’Stard, what the hell are you doing?” Sir Steven asked. 

“Just having a lie-down, Sir Steven. Oh! It seems I’ve mistaken my chair’s cushion for Miss Chesterfield’s lap. My mistake!” He stood up. 

Sir Steven looked at what Amelia was working on. 

“You? Speaking about women’s health? Honestly B’Stard what do you know about such a topic?” Sir Steven scoffed. 

“I know more than you. Your generation used sheep’s bladders for rubbers. That should at least give me a leg up.” Alan said. 

“I have female children and grandchildren. I took them to the doctor and took care of them when they were sick..” he said sternly. 

“Aww...that’s so sweet, Sir Steven. My father always hated doing anything for me.” She said. Alan raised a brow...keeping that little nugget stored in his mind for later. 

“There are many terrible men in the world, My dear. Some just happen to be fathers..” he looked at Alan. “ and some aren’t.” Sir Steven smiled and bid her a good afternoon. And said nothing to Alan before picking up his coat to head outside. 

“ This should be enough to go off of, Dear. Thank you.” He grinned and pocketed the speech. 

Alan walked toward the door and Amelia looked bothered. 

“Mr.B’Stard...I need to tell you something.” She said looking pensive. 

“Yes, What is it, Miss Chesterfield?” He said leaning against the door. 

“...I...remember. A lot from...our time together...at that hotel..” she said looking down. 

Alan’s face went white. 

“Alright. How much do you want to keep quiet?” He asked outright. 

“Oh, I don’t want any money. I...liked it.” She said. Blushing. 

She had to be joking. He drugged her and had sex with her under dubious circumstances. 

“You...you did?...I mean. Of course. I’m amazing but ...most women don’t exactly compliment me on my methods.” He grinned. 

“...I’m honestly glad I waited. Even if you are married...I’m..grateful it was you. Even though I’m quite sure you drugged me..but I..wouldn’t have been relaxed enough if you didn’t.” She nervously chuckled. “...I mean..I’ve never done it before so I don’t have a comparison..but-“ he put his finger on her lips. 

“And you shan’t ever have to compare...Amelia. I’ve been WAITING for the right attractive obedient and extremely naive secretary to warm my bed regularly...” Alan got on one knee. 

In all honesty he was waiting for a virgin that had no experience so she wouldn’t know how bad he actually was. 

“Amelia ..will you be my mistress?..” He said. Looking absolutely manic. 

“....Ah..” she looked unsure. His phone rang and he nodded for her to answer it. Getting up and running a hand through that sandy blonde hair. Composing himself.

“Alan B’Stard’s office, this is Amelia.” She said. Getting out a pen and a notepad. “Oh! Hello Mr.Fletcher-Dervish. Certainly-...” she looked up to see Alan telling her to lie. “...I’d love to take a message.” He smiled and stepped behind her squeezing her shoulders. 

“Of course..Do you need me to call Clarissa and tell her you’ll be late? .Alright then. Please be careful, Mr.Fletcher-Dervish..” she hung up. 

“What did he want?” Alan asked slipping his arms around her from behind. 

“He hit a Bobby helping an old lady across the street because he was trying to keep your printed bill requests from flying out the window. He still hasn’t gotten his window replaced from when you smashed it open last week. To frighten him into helping you something.” 

Alan cackled. 

“..That’s great. I bet...I bet that old crone’s cane went flying and everything.” He sadisticaly said bent over laughing. “After you call Clarissa, let’s go down to the Common’s floor and put thumb tacks on the labour party’s seats. Before heading out. “He grinned. 

“That does sound like fun..” she grinned. 

After doing just that Alan chased Amelia around the floor a little. After coming up behind her and pinching her. 

She giggled a little and he cornered her against the dispatch box. 

“...Will you give me an answer?...Will you then?”

He drew close to her and rubbed his nose on hers. 

“...Hm?...Perhaps we can see if you handle 30 seconds the second time..” he said softly. So close to her lips.

“I....I want to...badly...but-“ they heard a security guard come in. Amelia ducked under the table. 

“B’Stard. What are you doing in here?” The guard asked. 

“None of your damn bloody business.” He said. Jolting when he felt Ameila’s hand on his pant leg. Oh sweet mercy he had to make her give him a blowjob under this table someday. God DAMN that would be hot. 

“Get out of here! We’re locking the building.” The guard said. 

“Oh, Aren’t we in charge! I’ll be out in a minute.” Alan said. Making sure the officer was gone before helping Amelia up. 

“...Let me take you to a room tonight, Darling” He traced a thumb on her cheek. Kissing the other cheek. Repeatedly.“Sarah’s got her own company...Mmm and it’s Friday...we’re exhausted from work..Hmm...come on then...” he said kissing her softly. Helping her into her coat. 

She was tired..and excited. Was that even a legitimate feeling? Was he even giving her a choice? 

Oh but she had to make choices all the time. It was nice sometimes being told what to do. Especially by him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Some sexual activity in this chapter.  
> TW: Mentioning of abortion in this chapter:

One cab ride and one bribe later...

“....So Amelia....I’m afraid I need an answer..” he said petting her thigh. On the bed of the hotel room they’d share this evening.

“...What if someone finds out? It would ruin your career.” She said, scooting closer.

“ Oh, please. If they fired every MP who’s ever slept with his secretary the common’s floor would be as empty as Ronald Reagan’s head.” He smirked. “...So you want to then?...” 

“....Yes. I want to...” she sighed and paused. “Oh I’m such a whore..” she said putting her hand to her mouth. 

“Darling dear, Honestly...you’re making a much bigger deal out of this than you need to. You can’t be a whore if you’ve only had one man ontop of you.” He chuckled. 

He brought her into his lap. Shamelessly edging down her tights. This prompted her to slip her shoes off. 

“Really?..” she asked laying her head on his shoulder. 

“...So...what are the rules then?..” she asked. 

“For you? Simple. Don’t sleep with anyone else but me. And if any of those rent boys that run errands for the the other side won’t leave you alone just let me know..” he grinned and kissed her. 

“What about you?...” she asked. 

“Oh. Well, it’s different for me dear....I still have to be with my wife on holidays and such but I’ll always keep you comfortable and always see you before or after. And there will be others...You’ve seen how high my libido is, Do you honestly think you and Sarah can handle all of it?” He asked gently petting her hair. 

“No...You..you’re right...” she said timidly. “Plus I won’t always be able to be ...available for you..” she said leaning on his shoulder. 

He blunk owlishly. 

“So you’re not...upset that other women are involved in this?” He asked. Softly petting her bare legs. 

“Well ... No. I don’t have the right to be. You’re married. You’re already unfaithful to her. Why should I expect the same for me?” She said plainly. 

He looked offended at first...but then brought her to lay next to him. Undoing his belt. 

“...You are brilliant. Do you know how long it took Sarah to grasp that concept? Bluebloods. The lot of them are slower than ...” 

“A Bobby helping an old lady cross the street?” She smiled. 

“Hah! You’re learning...So...we have an understanding then?” He asked slipping off his shoes and crawling over to her. 

“Yes, Sir..We do.” She said. “...I just...Don’t want to be..a faceless body..I...hope I’ll matter to you.” 

“Oh, No worries dear....No women are worth anything to me. You’re on equal footing.” He said kissing her. 

She kissed back and put her arms around him. He shifted so she was ontop. She whimpered. 

He rolled his eyes and shifted so that he was ontop. He didn’t feel like discussing why. He was working on a time crunch. 

A few seconds into their amorous activities. Alan had realized it had been actually been a about a minute and he was still going. He hadn’t gone this long since The night Thatcher took office. 

“Amelia....I’m still going. I’m still going and it feels amazing!” He panted out. Frantically pumping his hips into her. “...Bloody CHRIST.” 

She could only whimper. He felt her tense and shudder. She clenched her inner walls and that was enough to make Alan see white and collapse onto her.

“..What....what...WAS that?” He asked dreamily. Still seeing stars. 

“Oh. I uhm....I came..” she said timidly. 

“THATS what it feels like?! ...I mean...of course. I a man have made thousands of women orgasm.” He smirked. 

He smiled and hugged her close. Biting her neck. She chuckled and wrapped her arms around him. “...You know...When you’re not talking and your eyes are closed....You look like a little boy that’s sleeping...” she said gently petting his hair as he settled his head into her cleavage. 

“...I’ve not had someone talk so sweetly to me in a while.” He smiled and closed his eyes. 

“...We’ll I suppose that comes natural to me. I raised all 7 of my siblings.” She said gently petting his temple now. 

“...Good GOD. I bet that was a noisy racket..” he said gently taking one of her nipples into his mouth.

She flinched a little but settled in. “...No. I spanked them whenever they made noise. I was going through puberty I couldn’t handle much..” she said. 

“So...You came from a modest upbringing then?” He asked grabbing his cigarettes and lighter. Lighting two in his mouth and offering her one. 

“Yes. Well...We were on the lower end. I got a scholarship to Trevs for Political Science. I wrote an essay on why weak men are both a curse and a resource for Torie women.” She said before taking a drag. “..I’ve been on my own since and I’ve done well...not as well as you, of course.” She said smiling. 

“It’s great isn’t it? Being out of that horrid little hovel. Having the life that you’ve always deserved.” He took a drag. Blowing out smoke. “Not ever looking back or...being grateful. Just forward.” He said looking at her.

“Why should you be grateful?...If they couldn’t be bothered to save for my education..” 

“Why should you pay them back..?” They said together. They giggled. 

“...Ammy. You’re marvelous...You’re a blind follower but not completely blind...you’re willing to have your charismatic leader take you by the hand and show you where everything is...but..not the important places. You know how it goes.” 

He able to go 2 more times with her that night. He had her keep time of each...bout.

...  
Alan truly felt on-top. He was still rich, getting richer actually. He had a hot wife, an even hotter mistress and was slowly climbing the ladder of political power. 

He had just picked up a few blackmail payments and he heard Ameila’s voice. 

He stopped in his tracks. 

“...Jack,I really shouldn’t be talking to you.” 

“What’s a political party between two high school chums?” A strange male voice said. Alan lingered in the hallway outside the photocopier room. 

“Listen if Mr.B’Stard catches you talking to me, he’ll have you strung up by your thumbs..” she said chuckling. 

“Honestly, If you ever want a sane person to work for just give me a ring and I’ll make it happen. How can you work for him? He’s more corrupt than Thatcher.” Jack said. 

Alan adjusted his tie pridefully. 

“You just say that cause he’s rich and he did it all himself. Without help from Mummy and Daddy which is more than I can say for you.” She said putting her copies in their files. 

“He’s rich because he married old money. Ameila...if he’s.....hurting you. Doing something unspeakable to you...don’t hesitate to talk to me. Yeah?” He had a hold of her hand. Alan heard them shifting and he ducked into a closet. 

“...I can take care of my self. Mr.Reynolds But thank you for your concern..” she said before heading back to Alan’s office. 

“....Jack Reynolds...” Alan said before nodding and walking off. 

... 

Sarah B’Stard was sitting on the couch and was crying. She had her hands folded in and had her forehead against them. 

Alan came home from work and rolled his eyes. 

“Did they close House of Fraser early today, Sarah?” He asked, coldly. 

“ Alan...” she looked to him and revealed a pregnancy test in her hands. 

His eyes went wide. 

“Oh...OH. OH SHIT SARAH. You told me you were on the damn pill!” He said yelling. 

“ I was! It’s only 98% effective!!” 

“...God DAMN why must I have such potent sperm?! ...How many tests did you take?” He asked. 

“This is my second one. I’ll have to phone the doctor in the morning but I’m pretty sure it’s positive.” She sighed. 

“...God...A baby...We’ll have to hire a nanny...”Alan said looking disgusted. “...Maybe a hot nanny...” he looked a bit hopeful at that thought. 

“It’s going to ruin my body. Your damn child.” She threw down the test and got mad. 

“Well...there’s not a lot we can do dear. Once it’s in there, it’s in there.” He said rubbing his face aggressively. 

“Oh isn’t there? I know a lot of doctors who take cash to get rid of...any little problem I might want..” she said. Rolling her eyes to the side. 

“Sarah you can’t get an abortion! If anyone finds out they’ll all but assassinate me on the floor.” Alan said. 

“Then we’ll give it away. I can’t be a mother. Ugh..It makes me sound old. I can’t do this!!” She said crying slamming their bedroom door. 

Alan sighed. 

He looked to his phone. He picked it up and dialed a number.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to change the rating due to these ne t few chapters. 
> 
> We get super angsty here folks. 
> 
> Edit: I forgot a huge chunk of this chapter!!! 
> 
> TW: Caning, drugging and Alan being his usual B’Stard self.  
> TW: Explicit sexual content. 
> 
> I promise there’s a happy ending to this story! Honest!!

“Well..I suppose you could say she has a pre-existing condition and that she miscarried before you got there. No one would need to know. You could even sue the pregnancy test company.” Amelia said taking a drink from her glass of Zinfandel at her flat. 

“Oh?..I’m intrigued how would I do that?” Alan asked very curious. 

“Well, it’s supposed to be the best test on the current market, yes? The earliest detection, is their slogan. You could say that she was actually farther along than the test implied.” 

“A pregnancy test doesn’t determine how long a woman’s been pregnant, Genius.” He said, bitterly. 

“No. But in Sarah’s distress she experienced hysteria brought on by a pushy marketing campaign, thus resulting in her miscarriage. You would sue for pain and suffering and add in some mental anguish that’s a popular tort right now.“Amelia said, eerily calmly.

“ That is...incredibly underhanded...and just plain greedy...I LOVE it.” Alan said biting his fist.”God, you’re such a perfect little Tory..Do Sir a favor and wear blue panties tomorrow...or none at all!...I’ll leave it up to you!” He chuckled and hung up. 

“Oh, Sarah~....I have an idea...” he shouted out musically. 

“I don’t want to hear it, Alan.” She said. 

He had attempted and attempted to tell her “his” brilliant plan but she wouldn’t listen to him. So he called Amelia for one more favor. 

A knock came to Sarah’s door. 

“Go AWAY, Alan!” She yelled. 

“It’s not Mr.B’Stard.” A soft feminine voice came from the other side of the door. Sarah opened it. 

“....Hello?” His wife opened the door.

“Hello, Mrs.B’Stard I’m Amelia. I’m your husband’s secretary..” she said. 

“Oh you poor thing. I’m so sorry to hear that. Your bum must be sore from all the pinching.” Sarah said. Being genuine. 

“May I come in and speak with you?” Amelia asked. 

“Yes..alright.” She let her in and closed the door. Alan crept outside the door to eavesdrop. 

“...Mr.B’Stard is very worried about you. He’s called me twice this evening.” Amelia said sitting on the couch in hers and Alan’s bedroom. 

This is where he sleeps.

She thought to herself. 

“Hah. He’s worried about saving face more than my sanity.” Sarah scoffed. Blowing her nose. 

“I won’t argue with you. He does love himself. He...has a brilliant plan that will benefit you both and you won’t have to have this baby..” Amelia said calmly. 

She told her the plan. 

“...Alright. I bet he thinks he’s brilliant.” Sarah said rolling her eyes. 

“He always does.” Amelia chuckled. 

“So have you slept with him yet?” Sarah asked chuckling. 

“Well...” Amelia blushed. 

“Oh, don’t be so uptight. I don’t care. Just as long as he doesn’t knock you up too...well..No. No you know what if he did it would be hilarious cause it would ruin him.” 

Amelia chuckled. “...Well I..I can’t pregnant. It’s a long story.” 

Alan was taken aback by that. He then grinned manically. He quivered and bit his fist more bucking his hips a little. 

He stuck his head into the bedroom and charmingly spoke. 

“Darlings...Hello...” he said. 

Darlings...plural. 

It then occurred to Amelia. They both knew about each other. They both knew him sexually. This caused Amelia to clutch her pearls gently. 

“So...We’re fine then? Amelia, can you start the deposition?” Alan asked moving to sit beside her on the couch. 

“I’m not a lawyer, Sir.” Amelia said looking perplexed. 

“Oh please. If Piers can write one anyone can. And you did such a mmmmarvelous job on that speech. Certainly you could do this for me?..Hmm?” Alan said, smugly. 

“Yes, Sir...” Amelia said. “There’s a love...” Alan praised. 

...

A strange but endearing friendship came to form between Amelia and Sarah. 

She liked Ameila’s taste in clothing, they both shared a love of Sapphires and diamonds. They both loved to gossip about the royal family. They also shared a love for the music band Culture Club. Sarah said that she listened to it in secret because Alan“hates queers”. 

Sarah hadn’t really had a good female friend in a long while. 

Alan was currently cleaning off some of his...toys he had used to draw some information out of a clerk about Jack Reynolds. 

The screams of him when he dug the mini ice pick between the Clerk’s fingers were still ringing in his ears. Until he heard his girls laughing. 

He loved hearing them laugh together. He didn’t know it was at his expense. 

“God. I’ve only met Phillip one time and he actually managed to repulse me more than Alan. At least Alan’s good looking.” Sarah chuckled. “So...your accident. Did you sue the chap that ran you over?” She asked. Sarah was on her’s and Alan’s bed. Amelia was sealing bribe money envelopes with book tape, sitting on the couch in their room with 6 envelopes perfectly sealed with a small colored dot in the corner of them. 

“My parents did. They were able to save my ovaries and uterus but my Fallopian tubes weren’t so lucky.”She said flatly. 

“Did you ever want to be a mother?” She asked.

Alan was standing in the hall beside of their bedroom and listened to them talk. 

“No. I’ve already raised seven children. I don’t want to raise anymore..” Amelia said. Putting 3,000 pounds into an envelope. 

“...One more question.” Sarah asked moving to lay on her stomach. 

“...Yes, Mrs.B’Stard?” She responded. 

“Oh none of that, Rubbish. Call me Sarah....So knowing you couldn’t get pregnant..did you have a bit of...fun in highschool?” 

“No. I didn’t. Mr.B’Stard took my virginity actually..” Ameila said. 

Sarah laughed boisterously. “Oh you poor thing..”

“ What do you mean?” Amelia asked. 

Alan came in clearing his throat. 

“Ladies...my ladies...Certainly all the good work we’re doing merits a lovely dinner? Hmm?” He said trying to change the subject. 

“ How lovely, Hmm??” Sarah asked raising a brow, mocking him. 

“How about...er....Ameila...What’s your favorite thing to have for dinner?” He asked trying to appease the both of them. 

“ I enjoy a nice steak maybe a bit of shrimp on the side?..”

“ Brilliant. I’ll call for take away.” He said. Tugging Sarah along with him. 

“Do NOT tell her that sex lasting longer than 30 seconds is normal. What will it take for you to keep that AND...” he looked down. “Little Alan...a secret from her?”

“...I always get first go at her.” Sarah chuckled. Looking back at her. 

“What? No. No you cannot have sex with her. I’m not letting your sexually deviant mind corrupt my ....perfect little Tory mistress...” he said pursing his lips in Ameila’s direction. 

“Fine, then I get to spend as much time with her as I like.” Alan rolled his eyes. 

“Why do you like her? You have nothing in common with her!”

“I do so. We both love shopping and I don’t have anyone else to talk nasty about everyone with. She’s a nobody it’s perfect..” she chuckled. 

“You’ll hog her. If I plan on having her that night you’ll have no right.” He said arguing with his wife over who his mistress was going to be spending more time with like she was a sex-doll or a toy. 

“Fine. But she can’t stay here all the time. People will talk.. If she’s over here too much or you spend far too much time with her..I’ll take her to tea and have her meet some lovely YOUNG Torie men.”

“FINE.” He rolled his eyes and picked up the phone to dial. 

“Young, Torie men...I’m a young Torie man..”

He muttered while dialing.

“What about this one?...” Piers pointed to an object in a catalogue. 

He was trying to figure out what to get Clarissa for her birthday. He wanted a woman’s opinion. 

“Oh no. A lady of Clarissa’s caliber will probably like something sporty. Like this one..it’s simple, but it has a bit of an edge to it...Like you, Mr. Fletcher-Dervish..” Ameila smiled. 

“Oh..you...you think I have an edge?” Piers asked meekly. 

“Of course! You’re a political figure, Sir. You had to step on -someone- to get where you are. That takes an edge I think..It’s a lovely nightgown...I’m sure she’ll love it..” he handed her the catalogue and gave her his credit card. “Could you order it for me? Talking to people on the phone makes me nervous.” He said looking down. 

“Of course, Sir..” she sat at his desk and carried out her task. 

Alan strolled in he had a bit of blood on his dress shirt and he was also wearing his gloves. He didn’t wear these gloves unless he was committing a crime of some sort. 

Ameila finished up her phone call and gave Piers his card back. “Invoice number is on your desk, Sir.” She smiled. 

“....and what have you been doing, Ammy? That would require the use of a credit card?” Alan tried to peer at the catalogue. Alan took off his gloves and slipped them into a plastic bag and into his briefcase. 

“I ordered Clarissa’s birthday present for Mr.Fletcher-Dervish.” She said smiling. 

It quickly faded when she felt Alan’s hand roughly grab the back of her neck. Very very tightly. It brought her to her knees with a painful impact to the floor Piers looked frightened and wanted to help her but knew that he would be punished soon enough too. 

“....What did I tell you Miss Chesterfield? All decisions about Piers need to be brought to my attention.” He twisted the flesh and she whimpered. 

“Alan, please! It was my idea!..Please don’t hurt her!” Piers said covering his mouth. 

“Oh dear. Of course it was. Seems that everyone is using her to fulfill some sort of desire but ME.” Alan took Pier’s hands and slammed a book on them. Resulting in a groan. 

He grabbed Amelia by the wrist and dragged her out of the office. 

“Mr.B’Stard...I’m sorry I didn’t think-“ he cut her off. 

“Of course you didn’t! Cause if you had you would have known that all decisions about Piers go through me. You’re becoming complacent, Chesterfield. We need to fix that.” He said shoving her into the Bentley. 

He drove off not in any hurry. He wanted to frighten her and prolong her anxiety. 

“....Sir, please...I’m sorry I thought since it was his personal business...and it didn’t have anything to do with you-“ he cut her off again. 

“It has everything to do with me. Everything has everything to do with me.” Alan said. 

They were driving out to a rural area. 

She was looking afraid. 

“Where are you taking me?..” she asked. 

“....One of my properties.” He responded calmly. 

“Are...you going to kill me?..” she asked..sounding worried. 

He looked at her and laughed. “Goodness no, You’re one of the best lays I’ve had dear...I may be a Tory but I’m not wasting a precious resource like you...No. You just need.....discipline.” He quivered his brow at that last word. 

He stopped at a normal looking little cottage. He grabbed her wrist and lead her inside. This was a nice holiday house. It was quiet. No one around for miles. Alan had actually brought people out here to torture for information. There were also three bodies buried in the backyard. His underground criminal friends called in a favor. 

...

“Again. Who is your master?...” the riding crop swiftly hit her thighs. 

“...You, Sir...” she whimpered out. “Augh!!”

He had tied her to a coffee table had positioned her so that her thighs and buttocks were propped up. She was naked. He promised her clothing in a day or two. 

“Who’s an ill-behaved little brat?” He asked lifting her chin up with the crop. 

“Me...I am, Sir..” he crept over to her rear and thighs. Felt of them. They were blistered and swollen with riding crop welts. He slid one finger into her entrance and she gasped. 

To his shock and utter delight..she was soaking wet. 

“Oh dear....Oh dear, oh dear...Look at this...” he walked around to her face and slipped his two fingers that had been inside her into her mouth. 

“What are you tasting, Ammy?” He grinned pulling them out. 

“My...my juices....” she says. He yanked her hair. 

“We’re both adults, Ammy you can say cunt drippings infront of me. Now..try again...what did you just taste?...” he crouched down and smirked at hers 

“...My...cunt drippings..” she said turning a bright red. Alan cackled. 

“Good girl....Does Sir, beating your perky little bum make you wet?...You’re a repressed little masochist aren’t you?” He said palming his groin. 

He stood and undid his belt. 

“Yes, Sir...It makes me feel like you care for me...” she groaned, feeling him tug at her sensitive wounded skin. 

“And of course I do..I do care so very much, Ammy. But before I can tend to your beautiful wounds I need you to take care of this...youv’e gone and gotten Sir all randy and hard from your dirty talk..Seems only appropriate..” 

He put his hand to the back of her head and slid into her mouth. Thrusting gently. 

“Mmm...Yes. There’s a good girl...Just relax, Darling...breathe through your nose...good..” he leaned his head back and grunted. Filling her mouth up with his hot egotistical seed. 

“Swallow, please!” He grinned. And chuckled when he heard her gulp. 

“Thank you, Sir...” she murmured. 

He smiled and opened a bottle of antiseptic ointment. “...Mmm...I wish I could keep these lovely stripes on you, Darling. They truly are beautiful. Such a lovely shade of dark pink..” he rubbed the ointment into her inflamed skin. 

He wrapped her thighs in a layer of gauze. So she could sit. He then untied her and did the same to her ligature marks. She whimpered. 

“Hm. I suppose it’s been a bit while since you’ve eaten, yes?” He asked, helping her up. She hadn’t earned her clothing back yet so he made her walk around naked. 

He eased her to lay on her side on the couch in the living room. 

He came back with cut up strawberries and bananas. He fed them to her. 

“Yes..know that all your needs, Darling are dependent on me....You see I own you...your precious mind...your precious body....this lovely little ripe cunt...is all mine.” He said softly while feeding her. 

“Who do you belong to?” He asked moving so that her head was in his lap. Ameila’s thighs and ass beating with her heart. 

“I belong to you, Sir.” She said nuzzling into his lap. 

“Much better...I do believe you’ve earned a bit of clothing and a bath...Doesn’t that sound lovely?” He asked kissing her gently.

She groaned trying to shift so her welts wouldn’t sting but to no avail. 

“Sweet Amelia..You won’t let anyone else into your heart will you?...” she shook her head. 

“Good..good..I’m going to give you something that will make you sleep..I need to go take Sarah to the hospital for her ah...little emergency..and I need you to stay put..” he said reaching into his bag and pulled out a small syringe and a vial. 

“The room won’t move with this one , Sweetie. You’ll just be out.” She winced when she felt the needle penetrate her skin. She fell into his arms and he put her in the warm bed and covered her up and left. Locking both doors to the cottage and speeding off to begin phase one of his latest scheme.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Explicit sex in this chapter.  
> TW: Emotionally manipulative B’Stard in this chapter.

She woke up in a cold sweat about 6 hours later. It was dark out. She sat up. She was wearing a comfortable blue slip. She stood and wearily walked out to the living room and sure enough Alan was sitting infront of the fireplace smoking a cigar. All the light were out. Save for the fire and devil’s silhouette waiting for her. 

“...Hung...over..” she stumbled into the doorway. 

“You REALLY are a light weight aren’t you? I’ve barely given you enough to put down William and Harry..” he chuckled watching her stumble around. She fell onto the rug in-front of the fire. She looked up at him. 

He smirked down at her and put out his cigar. 

She was laying on the floor. He crawled over to her. Giving her cheek a little peck. 

She whimpered cheerfully. 

“There’s my happy girl...I want you lucid. I can wait for you to sober up.” He said pulling her head into his lap. He stroked her hair back from her face. 

“Sarah...how...is?...” she murmured out. 

“Sound as a pound dear. Everything went fine. I’ll send the petition tomorrow.” 

She nodded trying to get up but she was still too drugged. 

“Sweet Amelia...you are so very,very lucky to have me. You know that? Any other MP would have fired you by now...you’re too smart..too good. I’m a -progressive- man..I’m not intimidated by your mind..no no...I will use it and make it mine completely...” he said kissing her ear. 

“...Want to...help you..” she slurred out. He cackled and kissed her lips quickly. “Of course you do...I’m all you have, Darling..”

He grinned and decided to finally pry out some information from her. “Is it that I’m so completely unlike your father, Sweet girl? I’m what you wish he could be...aren’t I?” She started to cry. He smiled. 

“Aww...we’ve struck something haven’t we?..Under those Chanel dresses and Thatcher pearls...You’re just a little lass crying out for attention. You never got any did you?...Is that why you’re so drawn to me, Darling?..Cause I give you attention?” 

She was sobbing. She was terrified. Her breathing was heavy. 

“Don’t cry Sweetheart...This is a good thing. I can help you now...I can be much more specific with my whippings! Maybe even make you call me ...Daddy...” he chuckled smoothly. 

“Please no. Please don’t make me call you that..” she weeped out. 

“...Alright....Sir will do then..” he petting her burning cheek. 

He shifted so that he was laying down with her. Moving to kiss her. And feel of her thigh. She moved slightly but it didn’t appear to hurt her as much as it had. 

He gently grinded into her. 

“I know your little secret...Ammy...” he said moving a hand down to hike up her slip. 

“...You can’t get pregnant..I can spill load after load of myself into you. With no consequences...There will be a bit of me inside of you , Darling. Isn’t that wonderful?...I’m throbbing just imagining you walking around parliament with a little bit of me in here...” 

He vulgarly grabbed in-between her legs. 

She whimpered. 

“Beg me for it...Beg me to give it to you...Tell me how much you need me, Ammy!!” 

“I need you, Sir...Please..Please....I want you...I want only you...” she moaned and squirmed.

He was ontop of her grinding as he undid his belt. Making desperate whimpers. He needed to be inside of her again. He needed to have an orgasm. 

His mind was surging with hormones and something else, something else he’d have to sort through later. All he wanted now was to paint the inside of her little womb brilliant white. 

He slid down her slip and inhaled sharply at the sight of her soft glistening sex in the firelight. She was wet. After all he had just said to her. She was turned on. 

“Oh sweet Mercy you’re so beautiful...” he groaned and took himself out. Waisting no time slipping into her. 

She whimpered and moaned. “Oh, Sir...” tears formed in her eyes. “It always feels so good...” 

He closed his eyes pounding madly. 

“Take it, take all of it...” Alan grunted as he was lost in the throws of his rut. Slamming down into her roughly. Emptying his balls into her. Whimpering. 

“There it is...” he groaned out and fell ontop of her. He kissed her deeply a few times and trailing his hand downward to touch her. Rubbing her most sensitive flesh. 

“Oh how messy you are down here...Go on darling...Go on..make a mess on Sir’s cock.. Yes...yes don’t be afraid..” he rubbed harder and the feeling of her clenching his sensitive cock in her sweet little snatch was almost too much to bear. She smiled and half-closed her eyes. 

She felt how warm and nice it was to have him empty himself inside her. He cradled her close to him. 

He had baby wipes handy and cleaned them both up. 

“Thank you, Sir...” she said, panting to catch her breath. 

“Mm..You’re welcome my sweet girl..Now...We’re going to bed and tomorrow we’re heading back to your flat. Because we’ve got work on Monday...and it’s the special Monday when you sit in for the one of the parliamentary reporters...and eeeeveryone gets to see my girl. I need to pick something beautiful for you to wear... You’ll still be working off the drugs of course.” He said sliding her into bed and undressing himself to do the same. She remembered him taking off his dress shirt and then then darkness. 

She woke up in his Bentley. Her head was killing her. 

“....Where are we?...” she asked not recognizing anything. 

“About 10 miles out yet, Darling. Quite a weekend we’ve had...Tell me. What are you going to do if my wife asks you to go shopping?”

She tensed. “Tell her no...make up some exuse...”

“Marvelous...and what if Piers asks you to do an errand for him?” 

She gasped. “ Ask you...Sir..” 

“Wonderful!” He said putting an arm around her. Driving with one arm.

EnRoute to her luxury flat in Westminster.

On her first day of working for Parliament. Ameila Elizabeth Chesterfield received a gift in a red box with her name on it and 10 Downing Street embossed in gold on the top. During her maiden orientation she and 6 other new Tory women revived a single strand of Pearl necklaces. A gift from the PM. And a note giving them encouragement to do a good job and to be courageous for the party. 

She wore them every day. Ameila adored Margaret Thatcher. She was her hero. 

Ameila was a very cunning individual when she needed to be. She could twist anything into a tort lawsuit. An expert in little known public policy and she could drag anyone that upset her enough across the coals if she picked that battle. Raising 7 children as a teenager in one of the poorest slums in England did that to a person. She despised laziness and neglect of a home. Her parents never did anything except have children and collect welfare for them. She loathed her family with every cell in her body. She became a Tory because she wanted to be moderately wealthy, live comfortably and contribute to the limiting of the welfare state so her family would be in even more of a dire strait. As a sweet revenge for their over worked, under appreciated and neglected eldest daughter. 

She didn’t feel very courageous or cunning right now. She was laying on the bed in her apartment. Her boss that she had spent a very strange weekend with was going through her closet. 

Would Thatcher be proud of her? To be under such complete control of Alan B’Stard?

“This one..the black one...I like the look of it...with your pearls and a a Tory blue belt....You’ll look lovely. And I have a present for you.” She quirked a brow. A sturdy blue box came to be sat infront of her. He nodded toward it and she opened it. 

A pair of black Manolo Blahnik shoes size 3 was inside. Blahnik was an up and coming designer. Diana, Fergie, Stephanie all of them were wearing this brand of shoe. Sarah didn’t care for the designer. They were too new. She favored Dior, Chanel and Gucci. “How did you know my shoe size?...” she asked looking at them in astonishment. 

“...I know everything about you, Ameila. Try them on. I need to see how they fit.” He asked helping her to her feet. The shoes were felt. They came to a point near the top and the toe was a perfect rectangle. 

He held her hands to keep her up. She was still drowsy from the drug. “Oh...perfect fit. Lovely! You should be able to wear them tomorrow. “One more thing too, Darling...then I’m off.” He smiled and gave her a black velvet box. 

“Jewelry?...and shoes?....You must really want to keep me..” she said opening it. It was a golden A monogram pin. “Oh, how timeless. I really like it,Sir!” 

“You have no idea...You see it works out either way...both of our names begin with an A...You’ll be wearing it for me but no one will suspect it...Get some rest and be ready to be...blown away by your Sir tomorrow.” He stroked the side of her face and kissed her. 

“Thank you, Ameila....for a MARVELOUS weekend...” he grinned widely. 

He walked to her bedroom doorway. 

“You’re welcome, Sir..” she said meekly. 

He didn’t turn around but he spoke one last thing to her. 

“I can take you back there anytime, I like Ammy...remember that.” He said walking forward to her door without another word. 

She put her face to her pillow and wept gently. Not because she was afraid of him, not because he was clearly controlling her and she had no way out, but because she had upset him enough for him to take her there in the first place. She hated that she loved him. If she didn’t this wouldn’t hurt so much. 

But he was right....He was all she had.


	6. Chapter 6

That night Alan sat on his couch. Swirling around a glass of brandy. 

Thinking about that other thing that was running though his mind when he was knobbing Amelia. 

A very unfamiliar feeling was running through his body. It was strange. 

When she..did his laundry. Cooked for him. Treated wounds when he had suffered during a job gone wrong. 

The way her hands touched him with such care. Such..warmth. 

The look of her face. That..sweetness in her eyes. He had never seen that before. 

Except...

Mummy. 

Whenever he did something right or...made her happy. 

Alan drunk his brandy and wiped a palm over his face. His hand trailing down. Whimpering. 

“Such a good little Mummy...” he whined out. 

... 

Alan walked in to the common’s floor and immediately scanned the room for his mistress. 

Ah. There she was. She was quickly being sworn in for one day. Repairs were being done on the upper galleries due to a rather sorted fist fight between two members of the SDP and Labour parties. All parliamentary recorders were permitted to sit in the unoccupied far left side of the room. The speaker permitted it but stressed that the very moment the upper galleries became open they would return. 

She carried the small reporter’s box with her and smiled seeing him, Piers and Sir Steven take their seats on the backbench.

“Look at her Piers...Isn’t she divine? I gave her those shoes yesterday..say that they suit her..” he grinned. 

“They suit her well, Alan..” Piers wearily stated. 

Before proceedings started a few young Labour Party men had made their way over to Ameila. As well as a few SDPs. 

He raised a brow. She was laughing. Oh dear. He didn’t like this one bit. 

“Oh, No. I’d rather lay face down in a gutter in Stoke-on-Trent before joining your piss poor unwashed mass of a political party.” She chuckled. 

“Ooh the tongue on this one. Almost as sharp as Maggie’s” one said. 

“You’d have to be working as B’Stard’s secretary.” Another chimed in. 

“You forget yourself, Gentlemen. Tell me. Can any of you assure me with every confidence that everyone receiving a free packet of living, food and general expense benefits actually deserves it?..And that it’s not a blatant waste of our taxpayers money?” She asked. Looking irritated. 

“It’s a needed service Miss Chesterfield. If you take from one you take from all.” Another said putting an arm around her shoulders. 

“Great. Then they actually might go and get a job and contribute to society.” She said, not looking any happier. 

Alan stewed. His grip on the on the backbench was enough to almost break it.. “....Piers. Do you still have that yeast bun from the cafeteria?” 

He reached into his suits pocket and handed it to Alan. “Here you are, Alan. Why do you need it? It’s stale and hard as a rock.” 

“Because I’m going to throw it at one those socialist man-children hovering around my secretary.” He said. Moving a little closer. Piers followed him. 

“You can’t hit all of them, Alan.” Piers said in disbelief. 

“I only need to hit one to get my point across.” He chucked it at the back of the head of the one with arm around Ameila. 

“I’d rather enjoy talking to you. Why don’t you we have din-“ he stopped when the bun made contact with his head and fell forward. The rest of them saw Alan smirking from the shadows of the back benches and quickly all left to take their seats. 

Ameila pushed the passed out man to the floor. 

“Mr.Speaker, there’s a passed out man at my feet. I do believe he’s bleeding. He’s getting blood on my new Manolo’s and I believe that might impact my ability to record.” She chuckled. The other reporters just shook their heads. As two guards picked up the man and took him out to tend to him. 

He never took his eyes off of her. She was very engaged with what was being said. 

He wanted to impress her. He stood. 

The topic being discussed was the economic   
gap. 

“Mr.Speaker!” He threw up an arm to get attention. 

“B’Stard, you have the floor.” The speaker said. 

Ameila gasped and looked at him. 

“Our friends on the left might tell their constituents that they are working for them. But they cry incessantly about raising the taxes on good hard working people for...what? So Johnny Layabout can feed ground hamburger to his dog because the food vouchers won’t pay for kibble? I propose lowering the given amount on the vouchers to prevent such GROSS oversights of our taxpayers trust. Plus, Crippen...your face looks fatter than usual today. “ he sat with the chamber going into an uproar. 

She giggled gently. He saw that. 

So did the other reporters. Another brainwashed member of the B’Stard cult of personality. 

Near the end he asked to speak again. 

He was recognized. 

“Before we dismiss, Mr.Speaker. I want to acknowledge the ...promptness and aesthetic ...perfection that is our stand in court reporter this afternoon. It’s so refreshing to see a young perky pair of breasts in this chamber rather than the buttoned up, flabby old crust muffins that are usually in those seats.” The chamber was then filled with SDP and Labour Party women’s voices calling him a pig. 

Her face went pink but she smiled. 

She turned in her verbatim recordings and the pages thanked her and she walked over to Piers and Alan waiting for her. 

“There’s our girl. You did marvelously!” Alan said putting his hand to the small of her back and guiding her forward. 

“It wasn’t so bad..I was secretary for the Young Conservatives at Trevs...even though there weren’t many conservatives there..” She said clutching her pearls. 

“Listen...I’m sending Piers out to drop off a few ah..payments in about an hour...Sir Steven is too busy kissing up to Grevvy for that open House of Lords seat and...we’ll have the office to ourselves.” He quivered his brow at her and flicked his tongue vulgarly. “How long has it been since we had a little fun on my desk?” He purred into her ear. She felt that he was sweating by the clammy feel of his forehead on her hers. 

“...Two weeks at most...Do you want me to get anything, Sir?” She asked. He grinned. 

“Baby wipes and er...Get rid of your tights before you come in. They just get in the way.” He chuckled and they went their separate ways. 

... 

“She’s such a wannabe. You know she comes from nothing.”

Some ladies were gossiping about her in the photocopier room. 

“ I heard she came from a tar and paper shed from some godforsaken slum that makes Northern Ireland look good.” 

“So do you....think they’re...doing it?” 

“Trust me, if she’s B’Stard’s secretary they’ve probably done it over 30 times by now.” 

“Yeah at 30 seconds each...”

They all chuckled. 

They all stopped talking when Ameila walked in. She sighed. She knew by the sudden silence she was the subject. 

“Well, Don’t everyone drop what they’re doing on my account..” she said. Walking to the copier. Getting what she needed. 

“ Listen. You’re young. Some of us feel you’re obviously being..manipulated Miss Chesterfield..”

“Manipulation? You want to talk about that, Edith? Let’s talk about you and Crippen “talking it over” your pathetic little 10 pence picnic lunch you had in his office. Was that manipulation?” She glanced over at Terra. The SDP majority leader’s secretary. “ Or you Terra? Spending the weekend with your boss AND Paddy in Leeds last month?” They all looked down. 

“Honestly none of you are better than me. As far as I’m concerned I’m in the lead because my boss is the better looking one. And is probably the only one who wasn’t alive during The Churchill Administration.” She walked out but turned around. “Also. I would consider watching who you insult. And who they work for..” she felt along her pearls as a gesture that the PM would take her side. She gathered her materials and left. 

She rolled her eyes and scampered back to Alan’s office. She had put the wipes in her bra to conceal them. She had removed her pantyhose as he had wanted. 

She walked in. The lights were turned off and he had lit candles. Curtains were drawn as well. She leaned back against the door and cradled the documents in her arms. Simply just standing there. 

“Lock the door..” he smoothly said. She reached up and slid the latch over. “Did you bring them?” He asked. She pulled the tiny packet of wipes from the front of her bodice. 

“Oooh. How convenient. They’ll be nice and warm.” He lifted her by her rear and carried her over to his desk. He had put a cushion on it due to her healing welts. 

“I thought it might...be better. If you had this...You’re still healing I’d wager?..” he asked Sitting her down gently. Taking off his belt . 

“Yes..that’s very thoughtful Sir..” she smiled and gently kissed him. He brought her legs up and pushed her onto the desk. “Beg me, Ammy...” he whined out. 

1 minute later they were laying on his desk talking about the tongue lashing she gave the other secretaries. 

“You’re the Alan B’Stard of secretaries, Darling. I love it...Mm..I must try to be there when you flick that razor sharp tongue at your fellow woman.” He laughed. 

“Fellow woman...They preach feminism but only their version of it. The moment a woman disagrees with them ooooh she must be evil..” she rolled her eyes. He chuckled and brought her close to him. Kissing the back of her neck. 

“Mm..I’d love to see you get into a scuffle with Edith Moon...” he said lower into her ear. “She’s got at least 3 dress sizes up on you but I know you would push her down a flight of stairs or trip her. You fight dirty.” He chuckled and snaked a hand up her thigh. 

“..Only if you would come and save me..” she chuckled. “Oh no, Dear. I can’t punch a woman in public again. The press wouldn’t believe that I took too many anti-depressants TWICE.” He said kissing her neck. 

They heard someone trying to open the door. Alan whispered. “Closet.” He opened it and Ameila slipped inside. Alan walked over to the door and was about to open the latch but zipped himself up first and fastened his belt. 

He opened the door. “ Oh, Grevvy. It’s only you..” he chuckled. 

Sir Greville stepped in. He raised a brow at all the candles. 

“...I’ve had a very...stressful day today.” Alan said. 

“Is Miss Chesterfield here?... I need to speak with her.” He said plainly. 

“No, She isn’t here at the moment. But I’m her boss you could just tell me, and I’ll pass it on..” Alan said proudly. 

“...The pages loved her recording. She was able to catch everything verbatim. Which is much more than our elderly recorders can usually keep up with...They want to make her a permanent Parliamentary Reporter.” 

Alan’s face looked worried. “C-Certainly she has a choice in the matter, Grevvy..” he said. His heart was racing. What if she took the job?..She wouldn’t be his secretary anymore. He couldn’t bear that. Oh his perfect little Tory plaything. He couldn’t lose her! 

“Oh of course she does. Of course I believe if the PM were to request it, I don’t think she would have a choice. She’s going to record tomorrow as well. Tell her to be there to be sworn in. And tell her I’m looking for her.” The older man said. Exiting. 

Ameila came out and looked at him. 

“Now...now my dear...Certainly you-“

“ I don’t want it.” 

“Oh thank Christ.” He wiped his brow and relaxed in his seat. 

“But if I’m good they’ll make me take the job.” She said looking worried. 

“Then do a shit job tomorrow. Don’t even pay attention. Just...look at me the entire time..” he grinned. 

“That is easy to do..” she sat on his desk. 

“Once they see your incompetence they won’t let you take the job.” He said. Throwing his hands up. He then patted his lap and she sat in it. 

He sweetly kissed her and wrapped his arms around her moving slowly and sensually. She folded her arms inward so he could hold her. One of his hands moving into her hair. 

His eyes went wide when he heard the door open. 

“It’s only Mr.Fletcher-Dervish, Sir. No worries.” 

“Oh. You’re late, Piers.” Alan said taking the envelopes from him. 

Ameila got out of his lap. 

“Miss Chesterfield, Clarissa absolutely loved the nightie you picked out for her. Perhaps you could help me pick our anniversary present.” 

Ameila tensed.. she balled her fists then she immediately moved behind the seated Alan. Who smirked. Well well...seems she can taught. 

“Oh no, Piers. Ameila’s far too busy to help you with that. She’s actually going to be joining us on the floor again tomorrow.”

“Oh I do enjoy being on the floor with my two best office mates.” Piers smiled. Ameila wanted to smile. He was so sweet. But Alan’s hand that was hovering over her rear, reminding her of the riding crop. Anchored her. 

“Sir, I’ll be right back. Please excuse me..” she walked out of the office and down to the ladies powder rooms. She locked herself in a stall and tried to calm herself. Stay calm...a lady can not get over emotional. The PM would be upset if she knew she was buckling. What he did to her was...so beyond wrong and depraved...but why, oh why did it excite her so? She felt so dirty. She sighed and clutched her pearls. Closing her eyes so tightly. 

She heard a few women come in. For a moment she thought it might be Alan but relaxed when she heard the inane prattling from the women that came in. 

She put her forehead in her hands. She was terrified of him but he made her so randy. She just...melted when she thought of him. Her heart went into her throat. If he commanded her to cut it out and hand it to him she would. What was happening?...Was he right? Was it because he was so unlike her father?..

She heard shrieks from the women touching up their make-up. 

“Yes, Yes. OH DEAR! It’s so scandalous!! Now get out the lot of you! You’re not who I’m here for....today. Maybe tomorrow.” Alan said. Stepping inside the women’s loo. 

“Ammy, Darling..You’ve been in here for a long time...Are you alright?..” he asked seeing the Manolo’s standing in farthest most stall. He walked to them and leaned against her stall door. 

“Yes, Sir...I’m fine. I just needed to freshen up.” 

She said. Absolute silence. 

He hit his palm on the stall door to scare her. 

“Don’t lie to me, Darling. It doesn’t suit you...well unless you’re lying for me.” He stepped into the stall next to her and ducked under to get inside her stall. He chuckled darkly and traced a hand up her leg as he stood. “....Talk to me, Ameila...Tell Sir what’s wrong...” he grinned. Pulling her close. 

“...I’m afraid...” she murmured. 

“Afraid?..of me? Darling youv’e seen me naked and washed my knickers..” he tilted her head up at him. Chuckling. 

“It’s not you...it’s what you do to me, Sir...I.,I like what you’re doing to me...” she said looking so very confused. 

“Well if you didn’t like it I’d have quite a few questions where all the fluids are coming from from..” he cackled. “But of course you mean your punishments....” he gently put his hand on her throat.

Her breath quivered 

“....Darling what you feel is not unnatural. In fact many many women used to feel this way before Harold Wilson came along and...let these....European Foreigners put the idea that a woman can be ....in charge of herself into the British Public consciousness.” He brushed her lips on his just a little. “This...beautiful feeling of submission you have is something so rare and...covetous these days...You can’t give yourself to just any man...You deserve a man like me. Who has the balls to give you what you REALLY need. “ He squeezed tight then let her go. Kissing her. 

“ So...I’m not...I’m not...dirty for liking this?..” she asked sniffling. He brought her close and gently swayed with her. 

“ Aww...No..No Darling...You’re perfectly fine..You’re just wonderful...now.” He pulled out her cosmetics travel case and handed it to her. “...touch your face up...We have dinner tonight..” he said petting her face and strolling out. 

An older woman shrieked at him walking out. 

“Well -I- NEVER!” She scoffed at seeing a man in the ladies’ loo. 

“Yes. And by the look of you I’d quite agree.” He said as he casually strolled out. 

She timidly walked out after fixing her face. 

Stepping out into the main hall of Parliament. Knowing that so much rested on her shoulders. 

She gently felt of her pearls, gathered herself and heard a smooth voice ask her a question and felt a hand tap her shoulder. She turned around.

“Excuse me, Miss. But I’m looking for the new entrance to the library...” 

She turned around. Prepared to read this old cretin to hell and back. She was in no mood to play nursemaid to a senile old tossser. But her eyes went wide. 

“Oh!...You’re..Geoffery Howe!! Oh, it’s a complete honor, Sir...”she said looking completely star struck. Turning on her sycophantic admiration voice. 

“Indeed. Who might you be?” The man that engineered Margret Thatcher’s rise to political power was standing infront of her asking for help. 

“Ameila Chesterfield. I’m the secretary for Mr.B’Stard of Haltemprice.” She offered her hand and he shook it. 

“ Ah yes...that young back-bencher that armed the police. The PM rather likes him.” Howe said starting to walk with her. 

“Yes, I rather like him too..”


End file.
